Realize
by GiggleGirl89
Summary: You know how you marry the wrong person and so you cheat but finally come to the conclusion that your soul mate is your lover? Well that happens to Draco and Hermione but will it work out? mild language and sexual themes


_Realize _

A/NHi, this is my first attempt at fan fiction of any kind. I got the plot idea from listening to Colbie Caillat's Realize. I am hoping for some constructive criticism. This is a one shot even though I am planning on writing stories with chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does and I don't own Realize.

_Draco Malfoy was staring at a woman he had been sleeping with for the past three years. She was gorgeous in his one of his old t-shirts and then they would always smell like her afterwards. The way her eyes lit up for the smallest things like books or when she laughed. Her hair was in a soft loose curls pinned up, a few were framing her face. She humming while making them breakfast. Normally she's gone before he even wakes but her husband was away on some case and his wife was visiting her sister. This was the kind of scene he imagined with someone he was married to, but not with Hermione Granger. _

_When they started this thing it was only suppose to be sexual, nothing more. They never even kissed because that always made it personal. Hermione even made rules for them to follow. Like no sleeping over. No kissing. No terms of endearment or cuddling. No calling each other by the first name. Just straightforward sex. There wasn't even foreplay, Hermione had read somewhere it increases intimacy and that's what they wanted to avoid right? _

_That's what Draco thought, before he begged her to stay. Before he realized he wanted to kiss her until the end of time. That every little quirk of hers has gotten under his skin and was impossible to remove._

_He even found himself yesterday almost giving her a key to their hideaway, but he chickened out. It was just a little cottage in the Seychelles, because no one they knew would be here. __Well it is suppose to be strictly sex. Well that was before I dreamed of marrying her and having kids with her. _

"ARGH!" Draco said aloud before he realized.

"What's the matter Malfoy?" Hermione turned around and cocked her head giving Draco a questioning look.

She look absolutely adorable with her little wrinkled nose. He wanted to kiss those rosebud lips.

"Nothing Granger…Is breakfast almost ready?" He finally replied.

"Yup here are your strawberry banana pancakes with syrup and your coffee." She sat his plate in front of him at the table.

"Thanks Hermione" Draco said because he wanted to try it out. See how it would feel calling her by name, like she was his…wife. Well if she heard him she tried to ignore it.

She sat across from him and began to eat her food without looking at him. Draco stopped eating and looked at her. He was starting to realize that he was in love with Hermione Granger. Looking back on the past three years it was slowly coming on. He actually cared about her opinions on things and he loved her brain. She was sweet, open and beautiful. The problem was they were both married…to two different people and he wasn't sure how she was feeling about him.

"Hermione" Draco said.

She ignored him

"Hermione, Hermione…Hermione…HERMIONE!" Draco wanted her to respond to him.

"Stop calling me that"

"Well it is apart of your name isn't it?"

"You are breaking the rules."

"Screw the fucking rules! Hermione we are breaking them right now. You agreed to spend this weekend with me. I think that is telling us something. Hermione we are falling for each other."

Hermione immediately got up and ran to the bedroom. Draco went to follow her saw she closed the door and most likely locked it. His wand was in there and knowing her, she put some complex shit on the door.

"What are you so afraid of Hermione? You want to know how I know I am falling for you? Yesterday I thought about giving you a key our hideaway. I love those silly little muggle rituals you have like brushing your teeth by hand, locking doors by hand. The fact you get excited like pee in your pants excited over a dusty old book that was probably older than Dumbledore. I love the way you hum whenever you think I'm not listening. I think you are gorgeous when you wear my clothes. I've had dreams of marrying you and raising kids with you. I want to kiss your sweet lips until the end of time. I want you make love to you all night and every night. I don't want to hide you, I want to show you off and let the world know that I am in love with you. Please Hermione I love you."

Draco was about to cry because he realized him and Hermione are perfect for each other and she may not love him back.

He heard the creaking of the door and saw a fully dressed Hermione with her bag in hand.

"No Malfoy you are in love with the idea of me. You found out that I am nothing like Pansy and I started this with you because you were the opposite of Ron. This was just a fling not a relationship. We are too different and we think that we care more for each other but we don't. This has obviously ran it's course. I think it's time we separate for good and we never contact each other again. Plus we can't commit to each other fully, we are both married already." Hermione said.

" I would divorce Pansy in a heartbeat. I only married her because of an ancient arranged law contract, my lawyers couldn't get me out of it."

"Still we are done Malfoy, nothing is going to change that." Hermione made her way to the door. However Draco was quicker and grabbed her by the waist. She struggled against him but he held her fast.

"Let me go Malfoy"

"No, not until you realize you are in love with me. I can't believe I have to spell it out for you. You are one of the brightest witches and you didn't figure out that at some point we were going to fall for each other."

"I may be smart, but all this is chance not destiny. Coincidence when we met at that bar, where we got pissed and shagged. Also accident that we both were totally unhappy in our marriages. So we found solace in each other…also chance."

Draco grabbed Hermione by the face and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Like the lovers they were deep inside. Draco felt such a fire and surprise she let him kiss her. Though it showed that he really does know her. He felt her body go limp against him. He then kissed her eyelids, each with one peck. Smother her cheeks with kisses and rained down on her neck with suckles. He had her in the palm of his hand. He eventually stopped his ministrations because there was a point to it. She had to feel something in that because even he did. Malfoy's weren't suppose to feel anything.

"Now, look into my eyes and tell me you didn't feel a thing. That you don't love me."

Hermione released herself and looked him in full in the face. Serious and straight, said "I don't love you Malfoy". Hermione then apparated out of the cottage.

Draco stood there for only Merlin knows how long. He couldn't believe after three years she felt nothing.

_Exactly one year later,_

Hermione was sitting in her office as Head Healer at St.Mungo's hospital. She was beginning her day as she normally did. Coffee, low fat blueberry muffin and a copy of the Daily Prophet. Happily munching on her muffin she was reading when something made her swallow wrong. There was a picture of couple she would know with her eyes closed. Dashing young man with a winning smile and grey ice pools that she loved. He was dressed quite formally and looking quite pleased with himself. Next him was a pouty lipped, pug faced woman. She looked so pissed she could smash the head of the man next to her. Hermione saw the headline that read: DRACO MALFOY DIVORCES PANSY MALFOY!

She began to read the little blurb on about it.

_It was made public this morning that Draco Malfoy is officially divorced from Pansy Parkinson, formerly Mrs.Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy had been trying for a whole year to rid himself of his wife. He never wanted to marry her, but had to based on an ancient arranged contract by the Malfoy's and Parkinson's. His lawyers had found the loophole that is if there was no male heir to the Malfoys by its seventh year, then the marriage could be dissolved. Seeing as Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson had no children from their marriage they no longer had to be married. That did not mean that Ms. Parkinson did not try an go with out a fight. Apparently she tried to say that Mr.Malfoy was a philanderer and therefore he had to give half his fortune to her. There was no evidence of Mr.Malfoy being unfaithful. However Ms.Parkinson's expenditures were released to determine if she does receive some alimony. It was found that several trips to Paris and Venice were made to expensive hotels and charges for expensive gifts like goblin made cufflinks and dragon-hide boots. These things were not given to Mr. Malfoy, so it was concluded that Ms. Parkinson was having an affair. She confessed it was with Oliver Wood of Puddlemere United. Mr. Malfoy had this to say about the outcome and what he is now going to do. _

"_I was always skeptical about her loyalty to me and was sure it was just for my fortune. I hope Wood can keep her happy, although if I can't no one can…I will probably be going a on vacation for awhile because it does hurt that she cheated, even though I never wanted to be married to her. Thank you" _

Hermione stopped reading. He divorced her. _" I would divorce Pansy in a heartbeat." _ran through her head.

"Go Away" she said aloud, unfortunately a Healer was walking nearby. "Not you! I'm sorry!" Hermione said as the healer walked even faster.

She returned her attention to the article and saw he still was as handsome as ever. The memory of the day she left him came rushing back to her. That was the hardest thing she ever had to do and she never forgave herself for that. Though she did get her just desserts. When she came home there was a note on the fridge from Ron. It said he packed and moved out so he could marry Lavender Brown. On the table was the divorce papers he signed every page and left her everything. It was just as well since she had been cheating on him, he deserved better. Though her heart was shattered because she pushed away a man who loved her because she was afraid of it. She knew they would develop feelings for each other, it was evident since it went on for three years. Hermione missed him so much right now. The way his shirts were soaked in his cologne or the way he read her mind during sex. How he was kind of rude and sweet at the same time. Cynical, brash, witty and intelligent. He was her everything and he offered her world and what did Hermione do? She crushed him like a little cockroach. Ripped his heart and spat and stepped on it.

Hermione wanted him back…bad! She had to get to him and had an idea of where he might be.

"Cheryl? come in here please?" Hermione called her assistant in.

"Yes Healer Granger?" Cheryl was a sweet and smart girl who just worshipped the ground Hermione walked on. She was enthusiastic and quite bright.

"Cheryl could you cancel my appointments for a few days, I'm going to take some time off. In fact you can take over for me while I'm gone. Of course if I need to sign anything you can just put it in a pile. Any emergencies you can just send my owl Ruby with a message, she will find me. That's it and thank you."

Hermione flooed herself home to grab a few things and then she was going to try and fix her mistake.

When Hermione got to their hideaway he had not arrived. Though everything remained intact just dusty. It was obvious he left and never came back. Why she thought he was coming back here, because it seemed he wanted to get away from the press awhile. She set about cleaning the place, humming as she went. That made her smile because that made him realize.

Draco Malfoy was exhausted when he finally got to his cottage in the Seychelles. So tired in fact he did noticed a light on. Or that through a window you could see a brunette cooking and dancing.

In fact he did not realize until he heard a clatter of dishes. Wand was out. He thought maybe a muggle got in some how because none of his wizard friends knew about this place. Only one but it couldn't be? couldn't it?

He entered the kitchen wand drawn and saw a 5'5 brunette in one of his t-shirts. It was like she never left, cooking dinner instead of breakfast.

"Granger, what are you doing here?" came Draco's lazy drawl. Hermione jumped nearly burning herself.

"Oh Merlin you scared me Malfoy!" she replied

"Well think of the fright you gave me when I hear noises in the kitchen. I was going to stupefy you, well that would have been awful.

"Yes I have to agree. Well I made your favorite wild rice with mushrooms and chicken. I got your favorite brand of elf wine, also that bread you like from that Parisian. Ok why are you looking at me like that?"

Draco had been staring at her. It was like she knew he would be here after announcement of his divorce. She made him a meal like she was his wife and he just came home from a hard day at the Ministry. She looked gorgeous like always like she never changed. Like she never broke his heart.

"Granger, you have yet to answer my question. Why are you here?"

Hermione was terrified, as much as she loved him she was afraid that he stopped loving her and that she was too late.

"I…I…I have finally realized that you were right the whole time. I can't live with out you and I love you so much that I cried so hard that night I left you. I would have came to you sooner but I was embarrassed because Ron left me for Lavender. You make me happy. I like wearing your shirts because they are saturated in your scent. I love that you encourage my love of books and that we can talk until our mouths are dried out. That you are such a good lover to me in bed like inside my head good. Most of all you taught me I don't have to be afraid of love or being vulnerable because I know you will be there no matter what. I also realized that you could have stopped loving me because I know I broke your heart and I would understand if you wanted me out of here as soon as possible. But I had to come, after I saw the announcement, what if I never got another chance and then I would never know if…"

Right then Draco stepped up to her and kissed her like she needed it to breathe. The thing is they both need each other's kiss to breathe because life wasn't living without the other.

"Hermione, listen and listen good, I have waited for you forever and I would haved continued to. I have waited so long for you to realize. Now I need you to realize I will always love you"

"I think I just did."

Fin.


End file.
